


Just a Bad Dream

by Mimsys



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Depression, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, flasbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack still dreams of drowning; Sandy's always there to bring him out of his nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Bad Dream

_Water pressing down on him, choking him, lungs burning as he gasped for air. Cold, so cold, colder than the winter he brought as Jack Frost, biting into his skin, numbing and burning in equal measures. The world dimming except for the point of light high overhead, the hole in the jagged ice that he’d fallen through. The cold burned and his vision blurred and darkened; the boy sank to the bottom of the water._

Warm hands shaking his shoulders, a golden glow invading the darkness.

_His sister’s terrified face as he fell. But safe, she was safe. That was all that mattered. He’d die a thousand times for her._

Lips against his, hands pinning him down when he thrashed, a hand smoothing through his hair.

_His sister, smiling, laughing._

A gentle kiss, another shake of his shoulder.

_Emma tugging at his hand. “It’s time to go home.”_

A golden man curling up against him when Jack’s blue eyes fluttered opened. “Thank you.”


End file.
